Everything has ended
by Shin Kurogane
Summary: Naruto died by the hands of his beloved, Sasuke. What about the others? And Sasuke? Drabbles. How the story happened through characters' POV. Warning: Shounen-ai (NaruSasuNaru), Angst, Death characters and short chapters.
1. Chap 1: You're the irreplaceable flower

Re-up. My first angst. Was removed twice. Ah... as always, NaruSasuNaru. Whichever you prefer.

Thanks **Sharingan85** for beta-ing this :)

_**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Naruto. All rights belong to Kishimoto-sensei.

Enjoy :)

* * *

You stand there, watching the slumped, still on fire village.

Oh how the mighty had fallen. You destroyed them all. You finally had your revenge. But something was missing...

Oh, right. It was that loud, happy voice that always called for you. That sincere grin he always gave to you. His angry face, disappointed and hurt voice. Yes, you killed him.

* * *

He was so foolish. Chased you around for what? His death, that's what. He was weak. Promised a thing that he would never accomplish. Then again, it was him.

_So what now, Naruto? You're weak. You can't defeat me._

You laughed. Like a maniac.

_Why? Can't keep up now? Come on, Naruto. You're just a stupid, ninja wannabe. You..._

Then you collapse, crying. Like a baby.

_Why... Why don't you chase me anymore? Why don't you..._

_Open your eyes... Please..._

_Oh please just one last time. Please smile at me again._

_Oh god... Fool... Idiot... Dobe... My dobe..._

_"I love you. I love you, Sasuke. Please, come back to the village. And... live happily."_

His last words keep repeating in your mind. His last smile keep displaying in your head. His gentle touch just stay remained on your hand.

_I came back. But where are you?_

_Why don't you keep your promise?_

_Why did you leave me?_

_I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you..._

You keep repeating those words. Words that you will never be able to tell him again. Your cry had touched the sky, but it will never reach him.

You cry... And cry...

* * *

"Sasuke. Sasuke!"

"Ne, when I become Hokage, will you marry me? I'll be strong by then and I'll protect you." the blonde boy said cheerfully.

Onyx eyes widened. Then a blush appeared on pale face.

"Okay."

"Then it's a promise." The blonde smile.

* * *

_Oh... I want to meet you.. Naruto. Wait for me... I'm coming to you._

Chidori pierced your chest. The same spot that he had. And you smile. Dying and knowing what your life was meant to be. The great Uchiha... had died. Everything... had ended.

* * *

The sky was blue. Birds are singing. The weather was nice. But at the Memory Stone in Konoha, all of the Konoha twelve, minus two, had gathered to say goodbye to two of their friends.

Tsunade cried while Jiraiya hugging her in a comfort manner. Her brother had died... By the hand of his most precious one. And the Uchiha had died, along with his illusions.

Sakura was kneeling by their graves. She gently described their funeral in tears. Then she broke out crying. Lee cried, sitting next to the pink hair kunoichi with Ino on her best friend's other side. Shikamaru, Chouji, Tenten, Neji, and Kiba bowed their head in sadness. And Hinata... she had tried her best not to cry, but failed miserably. Moegi, Konohamaru, and Udon cried like they had never in their life. They kept calling out their niichan's name, but no one answer them.

Kakashi... tears strolled down his uncovered cheeks. He knew it was wrong, but he just wanted to say to Naruto that he loved the boy. So much. But it's too late. He wanted to say sorry for all the mistakes he made, for the hardships he made him endure, and say all the things he never did. But it's too late. He had lost his precious students... He had lost the one he loved with all his heart.

A sad day for Konoha. The sun had gone and the moon had stained with blood.

Until the next life... We will be together...

* * *

In the end, after all the tears were shed, and laid to rest were the dead, a single tear fell from the sky. That tear could only drip onto the flower, making it cry.

If I could be reborn, I'd be by your side

**You're the irreplaceable flower**

* * *

So... R&R please. Another one will be up shortly. I planned to do a two or three shots. Yep, each chapter will about one character's POV. Anyway, it'll be short. Like this one...


	2. Chap 2: Shiawase na Toki

**Shiawase na toki wo, arigatou.**

Uh... second chapter. Naruto's POV. This is like a poem fic... Wonder fucking why...

Thanks **Serinity Dawn** for beta-ing this.

_**Disclaimer:**_I don't own Naruto. All rights belonged to Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

I grew up with hateful glares. They have haunted me since I can remember. Venom hid in kind words. Hatred lay behind smiles. And lies covered the truth. That was all I could get.

Then I met you.

You appeared like an angel.

So pure, and beautiful, yet your eyes were so lonely. Your expressions were so empty. And...

I fell in love.

I loved the way you calmly retorted me.

I loved how you did everything with ease.

I loved… everything about you.

I drowned in happiness.

Happy with each little smile you gave.

Happy each time you protected me.

I was happy because you were there with me.

I was blinded, by you.

I thought, we could be together happily ever after, like they say in those fairytales.

But this is reality. Kami has another fate for us.

The time has come and you have gone.

I hopelessly watched you walk away.

I wanted to cry.

But my tears have dried.

I feel betrayed.

I want to hate you.

But my love for you is too deep, so deep that I could only hate myself for being so useless.

We met again one year later.

This time you looked at me with hateful eyes.

Something in me broke.

You smirked at me.

Somewhere in my heart became scarred.

A Chidori was on your hand.

First one pierced through the middle of my chest.

I continued to fight.

My words didn't reach your ears.

You smirked again.

My heart stopped for that moment.

You formed another Chidori.

That one burned down my scattered heart.

I saw a tear.

It wasn't mine.

'Why are you crying?'

These simple words stuck in my throat.

Don't cry!

Smile.

I'm begging you.

I screamed in my head.

I used last piece of strength.

My hand reached to touch your face.

"_Don't cry. Sasuke, I love you. Love you so much. Come home, and live… happily." _So I said.

You cried.

I smiled.

Without knowing.

So this is the end.

My last words were said.

My last smile was seen.

My last touch was too remain on your skin.

As I closed my eyes, memories came back.

I remembered the stupid promises that I made.

I promised to bring you back.

I failed at this.

I promised to protect you.

I couldn't do it.

I promised to make you happy.

In the end, all I did was stand in your way.

Ah, I'm such a dobe, ne?

But then, reality is cruel and full of surprise.

I missed your smiles, which were so gentle although so small.

I missed your onyx eyes, which had been a sickly red since you left.

But then again, thank you.

It was because of you that I knew what happiness is.

It was because of you that I know how it is to be loved.

It was because of you that made my life meaningful.

It was because of you, that I felt alive.

I'm sorry, for not being able to bring you home.

I'm sorry, for not being able to make you happy.

I'm sorry, for everything that happened.

As consciousness began to leave, darkness quickly took its place.

This is goodbye.

Let's us meet in next life.

Then you won't have to cry alone anymore.

Goodbye, Sasuke.

* * *

_For all the happiness that you brought to me_

_**Thank you**_

* * *

Hm... R&R please... by the way...

Should I write one for Sakura? I don't really hate her... and she's kinda sweet in this. Tell me :'


End file.
